


лисья свадьба

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Episodic Narrative, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: В тот день Фугецу встретила очень странного человека. Он назвался ее телохранителем.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> au от арки Темного Континента, примерно после 383 главы  
Лянь Сян — лисица-оборотень из китайской сказки «Чародейка Лянь Сян»  
лисья свадьба — какой-то там термин, связанный с кицунэ, а кицунэ у нас, напомню, обманщики (но не всегда злодеи)  
(вообще я уже плохо помню все намеки и таинственные значения про лис, но самое главное уже указано выше)  
яяяяя не знаю??? кому это вообще может понравится  
фб-2019

Качо умерла.  
Так Фугецу сказала маленькая охотница с флейтой — одна из тех, кто защищал ее сестру. В тот самый миг, когда они очутились за кораблем, проклятье их рода настигло беглянок мгновенно, и спастись успела лишь одна. Она, Фугецу, и все это ценой жизни ее собственной сестры. И видя рядом с собой ее образ, фантом — создание нэн, что даровал им отец — она могла ощущать лишь стойкое разочарование и горечь.  
Почему выжила она, а не Качо? Та была готова к битве за престол. Качо была сильной и умной — такой, как и полагалось наследнице. Фугецу суждено было стать жертвой на пути чужой крови, как случилось с Момозе, и она почти смирилась с этим, зная, что ее жертвой выстроится славный путь жизни для родной сестрицы.  
Но теперь же все изменилось. Качо умерла, а осталась Фугецу.  
Сестра стала третьей жертвой этой глупой войны за престол, и можно было не сомневаться — не последней. Однако теперь нельзя было спокойно закрыть глаза и дожидаться ножа в спину, теперь Качо отдала свою жизнь за нее, за Фугецу. И, стало быть, та должна была прожить ее полностью, долго и счастливо. Так, как понравилось бы ее сестре.  
Обязательно.  
После того, как раскрылся обман зверя-хранителя Качо, начался хаос. Оградившись от матери со слугами, Фугецу сидела в комнате одна, чувствуя, как по спине ползут мурашки от осознания. Того, что сестра умерла, а сидящая рядом с ней ее копия — лишь фальшивка, ненастоящая, создание нэн. Именно так называла ту странную магию охотница с флейтой, ей можно было верить — единственной. Но отчего-то сейчас не хотелось видеть ни ее, ни даже мать.  
Зверь с лицом Качо мягко взял ее за руку и улыбнулся. До боли знакомо, отчего внутри Фуу все сжалось еще сильнее. Она так хотела расплакаться, признать свое поражение и выйти навстречу убийце, пусть даже им будет кто-то из семьи, лишь бы не думать о крови Качо, пролитой ради ее спасения. В той чертовой лодке...  
Если бы они не решились сбежать, то сестра была бы жива!  
Это была ее вина. И Фугецу должна была понести наказание за то, что стала причиной гибели Качо.  
Но времени плакать не было. Теперь у Фугецу была цель — добиться окончания этой битвы, нарушить заветы семьи еще раз, но так, чтобы сломать их окончательно. Главное было — собраться. Главное было — не утопать в отчаянии и горечи. Резко вскинув голову, Фугецу со страшной уверенностью уставилась на фальшивую Качо, словно желая увидеть одобрение в глазах ненастоящей сестры, и та улыбнулась ей в ответ — будто знала все мысли. А может, это и правда было так.  
Кто знал?  
Несколько дней ей удавалось скрываться от Ассоциации и людей отца — уходить от расспросов, притворяться, что рядом их нет. Но затворничеству пришел конец ровно в ту же секунду, когда последний из детективов покинул их с матерью комнату. Их, только их. Раньше та посещала два места, но теперь в этом не было смысла — и это болезненно отдалось где-то внутри. Фугецу крепко сжала кулак.  
Теперь осталась лишь она одна. И надо было превзойти себя старую, чтобы продолжить жить.  
Стоило ей выйти из комнаты, как в помещении охраны повисла тишина. Матери не было рядом, наверное, она все еще разбиралась с посланниками судьи. Служанки копались на кухне, и в итоге сейчас в комнате была лишь Фугецу и назначенные ей в телохранители люди. Они все разом оглянулись и уставились на нее. Ждали, чего она попросит.  
Нормальная практика.  
Сестрица была требовательной, но она играла на публику. Но они-то не знали об этом, полагая, что, возможно, она точно такая же. Капризная, глупая...  
Хотя нет, все же другая. Живая. Нэн-зверь крепко сжал ее руку, стоя позади, и Фуу резко дернула головой — не время впадать в меланхолию.  
На фоне работал телевизор, передавая какие-то спортивные новости. Удивительно, что здесь был сигнал. Фугецу вяло улыбнулась и провела рукой по волосам, убирая выпавшие пряди за ухо. Она хотела было уставиться в пол, постараться не смущать телохранителей своим взглядом, но что-то подсказало ей, что время страха прошло.  
А потому она взглянула на них мрачно, гадая, есть ли тут крыса от старших членов семьи. Точнее, как много.  
— Мне нужен кто-то, кто поможет мне с цветами.  
Она сказала именно это.  
Один из телохранителей, старший в группе, быстро оглянулся и тихонько свистнул. За его спиной мгновенно выросла чья-то фигура, и Фугецу растеряно моргнула от неожиданности. Она смотрела в лицо тому, кого подозвал старший, рассматривала оправу его очков и неровно остриженные осветленные волосы, но не могла запомнить ни единой детали его лица. Словно он был лишь призраком, тенью кого-то, настолько обычным и серым, что даже Фуу не могла увидеть его.  
— Ты у нас самый молодой, — донеслось до ее ушей. Старший назвал имя этого человека, но она его не поняла, хотя прекрасно слышала. — Помоги принцессе с ее хобби, пока госпожи рядом нет.  
Затем он развернулся.  
— Да, Ваше Высочество, — его улыбка была странной, но не такой же, как у старших братьев и сестер. Хотя и очень-очень похожей.  
Неприятной.  
— Его зовут...  
Он назвал имя во второй раз. Но Фугецу опять не разобрала его.  
— Он поможет Вам с икебаной.  
Назначенный помощник поклонился, а затем сказал ей что-то. Но вместо слов она услышала лишь тихий шум.  
Так неразборчиво. Так непонятно.  
Слегка сощурив глаза, Фугецу кивнула старшему телохранителю и поманила рукой мужчину за собой, прямо в комнату. Она была рада, что смогла разделаться с этим так быстро, почти не успев слишком сильно привлечь все внимание на себя. Чем меньше ее видели люди, посланные другими женами отца, тем легче ей было — быть может, они забудут о ней и не убьют слишком рано. Крохотная часть внутри нее была рада, что своей эгоистичной просьбой она не слишком отвлекла охрану от просмотра шоу. Все же, ее дело было не настолько важным, лишь простой каприз, и ей было почти стыдно, что один человек из-за нее все же не попадал на просмотр этого наверняка увлекательного матча. Фуу мало что понимала в спорте, а потому могла лишь предполагать, как много стоили кому-то упущенные секунды наблюдения за состязанием. В любом случае...  
Они с телохранителем остались наедине. Не считая фальшивой Качо. И она все еще не знала, как его зовут.  
Это несколько смущало.  
Быть может, сейчас он убьет ее. И тогда все это закончится... Нет, зверь с обликом Качо не позволит.  
Свою неловкость она поспешила скрыть за разбором цветов и их сортировкой в аккуратные букеты.  
Конечно, это не была настоящая икебана — лишь ее декоративная форма. Фугецу знала, что изначально в этом аккуратном и красивом искусстве закладывались религиозные мотивы вечной жизни, но время не стояло на месте, и сейчас подобное можно было назвать простейшим милым хобби. Качо сидела рядом, почти вплотную к ней, но глаза ее были закрыты. Она спала, выжидала, пока хозяйка скажет сделать хоть что-то.  
Уже не сестра, лишь повелитель.  
Что-то после признания в звере изменилось. Он перестал играть Качо — и стал лишь инструментом с ее обликом. И это огорчало Фугецу больше всего.  
— Говорят, — прервала долгое молчание Фуу, — что икебана демонстрирует всю душу человека.  
Они сидели на ее кровати, вдвоем, в тишине. Мужчина подал ей один из цветков, и Фугецу аккуратно взяла его двумя пальцами, продолжая улыбаться составляемому букету.  
— Мы берем один цветок, например, эхмею, — осторожно повернув цветок в руках, она подняла его на уровень головы своего собеседника, закрывая бутоном лицо, — и сочетаем ее с веточкой дерева. Кто-то добавляет в набор колосья, это тоже добавляет красоты букету. Это выглядит бессмысленным, правда?  
Рассмеявшись, Фугецу провела рукой по шелковой ленте, которой обвязала букетик.  
— Каждый цветок — это наша душа. Говорят, что один лишь бутон олицетворяет вечную жизнь.  
Взгляд ее помутнел, и она крепко сжала кулак, сминая цветы.  
— Хотела бы я обеспечить такую сестре.  
— Не слишком подходящие избалованной принцессе мысли.  
Фугецу вздрогнула и резко подняла голову.  
Голос у него был странным, почти не соответствовал его возрасту, как ей показалось. Он не был мягким, скорее глубоким местами и резким, но то и дело в нем проскакивали высокие нотки, особенно когда он был недоволен — прямо как и сейчас. И это так удивило Фугецу, потому как она привыкла, что все ее телохранители лишь улыбаются ей и со всем соглашаются, а этот мало того, что почти обругал, так и смотрел на нее сейчас так, будто она и правда в чем-то виновата. Но, кажется, это была лишь иллюзия — во взгляде уже скользило лишь равнодушие.  
В первые секунды она растерялась.  
Потом ей показалось, что надо бы проучить такого невежливого слугу и наказать его, но...  
Это было что-то в духе госпожи Камиллы, но никак не в ее.  
Взглянув на аккуратную стопочку цветов, лежащих на кровати в ожидании своего череда оказаться в букете, она растеряно взглянула на своего телохранителя — растрепанного, с недовольным выражением лица, которое он даже не скрывал. Он был посланцем Ассоциации, на что указывала эмблема на пиджаке. Наверное, поэтому Качо недобро о них отзывалась — у охотников были свои покровители, и королевская кровь была для них лишь ничего не значащим символом, нежели реальным рычагом давления.  
— Я думал, Вы будете как Ваша сестрица, — голос его буквально сочился сарказмом, — станете требовать внимания и новых платьев. Или просто думать о чем-то своем, о чем думают только девочки. Например, о любви. Но никак не вести разговоры о душе и о высшем...  
Он закатил глаза.  
— О мертвой сестре.  
Упоминание Качо в этом контексте заставило Фугецу в ярости вздрогнуть, и даже зверь-хранитель распахнул глаза. Они обе уставились на вторженца в запретное пространство, то, где хранились воспоминания о Качо, и Фуу уже хотела было выгнать его прочь...  
Но вдруг замерла.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, — севшим голосом прошептала она, крепко сжимая кулаки. — Ты просто охотник, которого наняла мать. И не более. И...  
— Да, я ничего не знаю, а еще я охотник, которого наняла Ваша матушка. И мне все равно, — охотник ответил ей солнечной улыбкой, и Фугецу в ярости сжала зубы. — Однако я здесь не ради разговоров о высоком. Мне платят — за твою... Вашу охрану.  
— Если кичишься тем, что не уважаешь меня, то тогда и не продолжай говорить вежливо, — огрызнулась Фугецу.  
Она давно не ощущала такой глупой злости. Это было абсолютно нелогично! То, что ее выводил из себя глупый охотник, какой-то неопрятный хам прямиком из Ассоциации. Что могла сказать об этом Сенрицу, если бы услышала? Она наверняка пожурила бы его... Хотя Фугецу оценила бы что-то более действенное, например, удар по шее.  
Схватив с кровати букет, она швырнула его в безымянного охранника, и даже лже-Качо дернулась вперед — но замерла, когда грубиян поймал букет так аккуратно и ловко, что ни единого лепестка не упало на пол. Опустив его, он выразительно посмотрел на Фугецу — отчего она даже потеряла дар речи.  
— Никакого рукоприкладства. Это неуважение к Ассоциации, за такое можно за уши оттаскать, — заметив, как группируется Фугецу для новой атаки, он погрозил пальцем. — Ногоприкладства это тоже касается!  
— А букетоприкладства?!  
Фугецу взвинчено посмотрела на мужчину, но тот и бровью не повел. Лишь аккуратно положил букет обратно на кровать и расправил чуть помявшиеся листья, после чего поднял взгляд на принцессу так резко, что она вздрогнула. Но Лже-Качо рядом даже не дернулась, а значит, волноваться было не о чем...  
Не о чем же?  
— Знаешь, я многого от тебя ожидал. Особенно после историй о твоем наглом побеге на нижние уровни, — уши у Фуу стали краснеть со стремительной скоростью, но она сохраняла равнодушное лицо. — Но чтобы ради своих каприз портить цветы!.. Что ты там говорила об икебане? А? По-моему, это называется не икебана, а... Хм, я даже не знаю, как описать.  
Со страшно довольным видом безымянный хам закивал, словно каждое сказанное им слово было неопровержимой истиной. И это настолько поразило Фугецу — в основном наглостью — что она даже позабыла думать о своих страхах относительно этого придурка. О каком убийстве могла идти речь, если этот увалень высказывал больше уважения букету цветов, а не ей?!  
Лже-Качо лениво переводила взгляд на нее и на источник раздражения хозяйки, словно кошка.  
Вымученно улыбнувшись, Фугецу отвернулась к цветам, после чего аккуратно поставила их в вазу. Ладно, в чем-то он был прав. Она действительно не должна была ввязывать цветы в их... словесную перепалку, можно было просто запустить в хама подушкой. За этими мыслями она поняла, что до сих пор не знала одного важного факта.  
Даже слишком важного.  
— Как тебя зовут?! — звенящим тоном спросила она.  
Внезапно он замолчал, словно задумавшись. Фугецу смотрела на него внимательно, уже готовясь высказать все, что думала об этом придурке, но, прервав тишину, он вдруг ответил. И взгляд его золотых глаз заставил принцессу замолчать.  
— Ты можешь называть меня Лянь Сян.  
— Значит, Сян...  
Шумно вздохнув, Фугецу поправила букет в вазе и покосилась на стоявшего позади Сян. Тот продолжал смотреть на нее с легкой полуулыбкой.  
— Что ж, Сян, знаешь, что делают с теми, кто не слушает своих нанимателей? — поинтересовалась она.  
Улыбнувшись, Лянь Сян кивнул и щелкнул пальцами.  
— Платят им за то, что они лучшие, ответственные, самые...  
— Нет, их лишают награды!  
Лянь Сян настолько выразительно посмотрел на Фугецу, что та аж поперхнулась.  
— Это... Очень жестоко с Вашей стороны... Принцесса... Всегда знал, что это у Вас в крови, но чтобы настолько...  
Под аккомпанемент своего легонького завывания Лянь Сян стянул очки и начал их спешно протирать, продолжая строить грустные лица и всячески намекать, что злодеем этой сценки выступила Фугецу. Та, решив, что пора было перестать реагировать на незначительные раздражители, которые то и дело провоцировали ее, вдруг ударила руками по кровати.  
— Охрана! — наконец, не выдержав, крикнула она.  
В комнату вмиг влетело несколько охранников, встревоженных криком принцессы. Они внимательно посмотрели на Сян, ожидая, что он и будет виновником ситуации, что ей, Фугецу, грозит опасность... Ох, если бы они только знали!  
«Заткну ему рот хотя бы так!» — рассерженно подумала Фугецу, отворачиваясь. Лицо Сян было постным и полным безразличия, но она знала, что этот раунд остался за ней. И, лимонно улыбнувшись ему в последний раз, — она готова была поклясться, что он закатил глаза в этот момент! — Фугецу вновь взялась за цветы.  
Тот день, когда она встретила человека настолько странного, что даже смогла ему довериться.


	2. Chapter 2

Кто-то говорит, что так рождается девичья влюбленность.  
Мимолетное пересечение взглядов, и вот сердечко начинает биться так сильно, что невозможно думать о чем-то ином — так это описывали дешевые романы, которые Фуу получала от госпожи Камиллы в подарок каждый раз на день рождения. Она боялась этой женщины, но та, вероятно, купаясь в собственной власти, хотела подразнить родственников младше, одаривая их милыми, но бесполезными вещами. Показывала так свое лживое внимание. Фугецу могла бы возмутиться, но ей нравились эти глупые и наивные книжки, а потому она бережно хранила их у себя, пусть и были они подарены безо всякой любви и искренности.  
Десятки глупых романов, стоявших на полочке в ее комнате. Дома. Там, куда она вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется. Всякая мысль об этом угнетала Фугецу, но она старалась не плакать — ведь слезы по такому поводу — это, конечно же, полная глупость. Ей нужно было оставаться сильной для себя, для сестрицы, для мамы. Чтобы никто-никто — даже страшная госпожа Камилла — не усомнился в том, что она чего-то да стоит. Теперь ведь у матери осталась лишь она одна.  
Телохранители улыбались ей, подбадривая и обещая, что они обязательно защитят ее ото всех опасностей. Матушка гладила ее по голове и шептала на ухо, что они что-нибудь придумают — точно-точно, и эта глупая традиция обойдет их стороной. Матушка была умной, она рассказывала им с Качо когда-то о том, что старшие принцы не заинтересованы в убийстве младших, и это вселяло в Фуу ложную маленькую надежду на светлое будущее, то, где она будет жить.  
Но в душе она знала — это не так. Матушка сама не верила в это.  
Качо и Фугецу были обречены с самого начала, ровно так же, как и сестрица Момозе. И смерть Качо это лишь доказала.  
Каждую ночь Фугецу закрывала глаза и видела страшные сны о том, как страшная-страшная госпожа Камилла вместе с господином Бенджамином и, конечно же, господином Цередрихом, делают те вещи, о которых маленькие принцессы не говорят вообще. Она просыпалась в холодном поту и быстро зажимала себе рот рукой, страшась издать хоть звук. Ей не хотелось беспокоить телохранителей своими глупыми кошмарами, это была лишь ее проблема — та, которую ей надо было преодолеть каким-то образом.  
Смириться ли со смертью. Уверовать в чудо. Не важно.  
Нужно было думать о том, что этого никогда не случится.  
Но одной ночью она не успела — вскрикнула буквально на чуть-чуть, после чего с ужасом закрыла себе рот и сжалась в комочек под одеялом. Это было нехорошо — вот так показывать свои главные слабости. Как принцесса, она должна была казаться им — своим охранникам — сильной, смелой, такой, какую никто не захочет предать. Как сестрицу Момозе. Та была слишком тихой и расслабленной, а потому ее задушили, и самым страшным кошмаром Фугецу было увидеть на месте уже мертвой сестрицы себя.  
Злое эгоистичное желание.  
Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Фугецу зарыдала, боясь, что ее вновь услышат снаружи. Она и так сделала глупость и оступилась от своего лживого образа, а тихие всхлипы лишь помогут разрушить ненадежное прикрытие, что должно было отвадить возможного предателя.  
Но был ли в этом хоть какой-то смысл?  
Она была слаба. Не ровня сгинувшей Качо.  
Она была лишь маленькой принцессой, у которой не было возможностей избежать смертельной игры.  
Она...  
Когда что-то резко опустилось ей на спину и больно — так, что Фугецу взвизгнула скорее от этого, чем от страха и неожиданности — ущипнуло за бок, она едва ли не подскочила на месте, страшась, что ее кошмары стали явью. Но вместо страшных убийц и предателей рядом с ней сидел Лянь Сян. Поначалу Фугецу стушевалась и испуганно вжалась в стену, но стоило мыслям прийти в норму, как она облегченно выдохнула и горестно покачала головой.  
Ей было почти радостно, что это оказался именно он, но с другой стороны...  
Мгновенно щелкнула мысль, что убийцей мог быть любой, что заставило ее вновь вскинуть голову — только для того, чтобы в ужасе расширить глаза при резком наклоне Сян прямо к ней.  
Слишком близко — их носы едва ли не соприкасались, и Фугецу чувствовала его дыхание. Приятное, сладкое, оно напоминало какие-то сладости из детства, что заставило ее на мгновение поверить в то, что он и правда мог заявиться сюда с добрыми намерениями, но ведь это было не так, никто не мог так просто войти в чужую комнату настолько поздно лишь из благих побуждений.  
Может, Сян не понимал концепции «нормальности» — Фугецу не знала.  
Нет, точно не понимал.  
Но вместо того, чтобы душить или ударить по голове, Сян лишь медленно отстранился и с какой-то странной рваной осторожностью поправил одеяло, сползшее с ее колен. Было в этом жесте что-то жутко неправильное и не сочетающееся с его персоной, настолько, что от растерянности Фугецу отстранилась от стены и наклонилась к нему уже сама. Их взгляды встретились, и ей подумалось, что у него очень красивые глаза — даже за очками ей виделось нечто очень чарующее в этом страшном равнодушном взгляде.  
Настолько ему было все равно.  
Настолько сильно ей врезался в память этот момент.  
— Что, назовешь плаксой? — пробормотала она, сминая одеяло в руках.  
Ей было так неловко оказаться перед взрослым мужчиной в таком глупом состоянии — едва ли не плача из-за какого-то глупого кошмара, Фуу разрывалась между желанием отругать себя за боязнь всего на свете и его за то, что он так нагло и бесцеремонно ворвался в ее комнату. И, главное, бесшумно — вот уж и правда человек-невидимка. Поджимая пальцы на ногах, Фуу настороженно посмотрела на сидящего рядом с ней Сян, и почему-то глубоко в душе она была очень и очень рада, что пришел именно он.  
Что-то в тот момент — когда они собирали икебану — понравилось ей в нем. Была ли это его наглость, хамство, дурацкие шуточки или же что-то иное — ей тяжело было сказать. Но в тот раз она запомнила его, и то, что к ней явился не просто безликий телохранитель, а тот из безликих, что сумел запомниться всего парой фраз.  
— Мне казалось, кодекс запрещал вам врываться в комнату к принцам, если только это не экстренная ситуация...  
Лицо Сян даже не дрогнуло, но внезапно он исказил губы в легкой усмешке. Он прошептал — очень тихо — то, от чего уши у Фу загорелись.  
— Тебе стоит тренироваться в пробуждении от кошмаров. Раньше ты кричала намного тише. И, ай-яй-яй, даже не плакала.  
Такой снисходительный тон был унизителен, но страшно было не это.  
Каждую ночь он слышал. Но не говорил.  
Это было так неловко, так грустно — все ее попытки казаться сильной оказались никчемными, и на глаза мгновенно набежали слезы. Опустив голову вниз, Фуу лишь медленно покачала головой, чувствуя себя круглой дурой, чей страшный секрет раскрыли.  
А она-то думала, что успевала делать все вовремя. Как наивно.  
Она не подняла голову, когда им был сделан первый шаг назад, но в отчаянии — в глупом и детском — протянула руку и схватила его за рукав. Ей подумалось, что Сян не остановится и уйдет прочь, но он замер молча, словно не решаясь ничего произнести. И пока Фугецу терялась в собственных желаниях и мыслях, он ждал.  
Пока, наконец, она не сказала свое слово.  
— Останься.  
Ткань выскользнула из ее пальцев, а затем последовал вздох.  
— Мне не...  
— Это приказ.  
Фугецу сказала это упрямо, с силой — так, чтобы он точно согласился. В голову проникла мысль о том, что уважительная просьба точно не поможет, и все, что ей действительно нужно — это изобразить ту самую принцессу, которой она хочет быть. И тогда Сян останется. Но...  
Был ли в этом смысл?  
Он был ей едва ли знаком. Он мог оказаться убийцей — запросто. Охотник от организации, которого они не знали. Старшие принцы обладали достаточным влиянием, чтобы их люди проникли всюду, даже в подобные структуры. И то, что она просила о чем-то настолько опасном, было откровенной глупостью, такой, что матушка бы точно отругала ее за подобное желание.  
Поджав губы, Фуу вскинула голову и уставилась прямиком в эти холодные глаза.  
В этом не было смысла.  
Ей просто так захотелось.  
Глупое-глупое решение глупой-глупой девочки, которая придумала себе любовь с первого взгляда.  
И, вопреки всем ожиданиям, Сян развернулся к ней лицом и прикрыл глаза.  
— Хорошо.  
Он мягко опустился на пол рядом с кроватью, покряхтывая и держась рукой за правое колено — словно то очень сильно болело, и, смотря за его действиями, Фуу размышляла о спешности своих требований. В самом деле, она могла остаться одна — так было даже спокойней, но что-то внутри отчаянно молило ее об этом несуразном одолжении, будто что-то подобное могло прогнать ее кошмары.  
Какая глупость, подумала Фуу.  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит, принцесса?  
Голос Сян, даже такой тихий, разрывал абсолютную тишину комнаты. Взгляд его блуждал по стенам, пока не остановился на Фуу, и вместо обыденного равнодушия, свойственного всем телохранителям, ей увиделась в его глазах искра интереса и маленького любопытства.  
— Все те же глупости, что и раньше.  
Она вяло улыбнулась, пусть и за одеялом этого не было видно. Такая странная забота ее немного забавляла.  
Сян громко цыкнул и качнул головой.  
— Думаешь, что я дурочка, которая переживает из-за всякой чепухи?  
— Нет, почему же. Я так не думаю, это правда. Но волноваться о таком — это хорошо-о-о...  
Голос Сян звучал размеренно и спокойно, почти что успокаивающе, и Фугецу передумала душить его подушкой за очередную глупую шутку.  
— Но сейчас оставь заботу об этом на своих подчиненных, — он откинул голову назад и, не мигая, уставился на Фугецу. — Иначе зачем мы здесь вообще?  
— А вдруг предадите, как кто-то предал Момозе?  
Неуверенно пробормотав это, Фуу крепче сжала в пальцах одеяло. Она так не хотела это обсуждать — но слова сами вырвались из ее уст, стоило услышать чужой ответ. Мерзкое, противное знание. Что скажет на это Сян? А что она сама думает об этом? Скажет ли ей честно? Или наврет? Она ведь наверняка узнает об этом — о лжи в его словах.  
Что-то подсказывало Фуу об этом. Но вместо гнева и возмущения в тихом смешке Сян слышалось лишь легкое недоумение.  
— Ну, пока я играю роль телохранителя, я не допущу подобного.  
В ту ночь Фугецу больше не смотрела на него.  
Сначала притворяясь спящей, а затем медленно проваливаясь в дрему, она слушала его размеренное дыхание и думала о тех девичьих глупостях, что приходили ей в голову. В книжках, которые дарила госпожа Камилла, девочки влюблялись в сильных мужчин. Тех, что защищали — в настоящих рыцарей. Может, и Сян был таким же — пусть и наглым хамом, но точно-точно храбрым. И сильным, пусть таковым ей и не виделся. И, улыбаясь собственным же сновидениям, Фугецу цеплялась за остатки сознания, что твердили ей о спешности подобных выводов.  
В ту ночь ей показалось, что она впервые влюбилась. Ах, глупые-глупые девичьи мечты.  
В своих сновидениях Фугецу видела поляну розовых гвоздик — тех, что символизировали первую невинную любовь. И среди них она стояла рядом с ним, с тем человеком, что даже в ее мечтаниях имел расплывчатые очертания. Но четким было одно — глаза цвета раскаленного золота.  
И они смотрели на нее снисходительно.  
Вот глупая, подумала Фуу. И, закрыв глаза, поцеловала иллюзию.


	3. Chapter 3

Иногда разговоры с охраной не ладились.  
Фугецу нравилось играть роль мирной покорной девочки просто потому, что это было удобно и привычно, но гибель сестры выбила ее из колеи. Сидя на кровати, вновь разбирая цветы, она умудрилась вступить в спор с посланником кого-то из сестер, кажется, Камиллы. Стражи присутствовали отныне в ее комнате постоянно, явно опасаясь очередного побега. Фугецу думала об этом, но что-то внутри подсказывало.  
Пока не время.  
Глупый спор, бессмысленный, но он стал еще безумнее, когда туда влез Лянь Сян. И в конце этого балагана, не выдержав, принцесса наконец спросила то, что интересовало ее так давно. Хотя скорее попросту озвучила собственные мысли.  
— Наша обязанность — защищать вас, принцесса, — отчеканил посланник Камиллы перед этим.  
Он был простым шпионом, если подумать. Не более. Но можно ли было ему верить?  
— А потом, когда обязанности закончатся, меня вы тоже убьете, да? — Фугецу злобно цыкнула и отвернулась. — Как и сестрицу Момозе...  
Вместо посланника Камиллы внезапно огрызнулся Сян.  
— Вот еще, с чего бы мне такую козявку убивать.  
Второй телохранитель, начавший ругань, вдруг с ужасом взглянул на него, продолжавшего смотреть на Фуу безо всякого интереса. И она прекрасно понимала почему — так безалаберно хамить наследнице никто не мог, даже самые близкие слуги. Но отчего-то Фуу рассвирепела не из-за этого, вскочив на ноги, она возмущенно вздохнула:  
— Ах, значит козявку?!  
— Еще какую, — отчеканил Сян со спокойной улыбкой, после чего издал глупый смешок. — Хотя скорее даже глисту. Ты себя видела? Тебя любая служанка придушит, мне даже делать ничего не надо. Тем более мне за это не заплатили.  
Фуу поджала губы еще сильнее. Ее фильтр отобрал явно не те слова, на которые стоило отреагировать, но ее это не волновало — лишь этот хам перед ней. Второй охранник жалостливо поднял взгляд к небесам, явно моля все это прекратить — те отвечали молчанием.  
— Ах, значит глиста!  
— И плакса! — восторженно подтвердил Сян.  
— И плакса?!  
Фуу хотела добавить еще что-нибудь — для крепкого словца, пригрозить расправой от солдата Бенджамина. Уж кому, а им-то в таких случаях она точно могла верить, все же, те подчинялись ее стране, а значит, оскорбления наследницы не потерпели бы. Ну, во всяком случае она так думала. Но стоило ей замахнуться, чтобы швырнуть в гадкого хама подушкой, как Сян вдруг пригнулся — и в его глазах промелькнула такая хищность, что Фугецу замерла в ужасе, испугавшись, что он сейчас и правда ее убьет. Даже несмотря на то, что она козявка, глиста и плакса.  
Выхватив нож, Сян швырнул его вперед — прямо в нее, и Фуу в ужасе зажмурилась...  
Лже-Качо рядом даже не двинулась. Но почему?!  
Сзади раздался звук рухнувшего тела. И впереди, почти мгновенно. Она распахнула глаза.  
И едва не закричала.  
Перед ней раскинулось два трупа, одним из которых был тот самый второй охранник. У обоих из глотки торчали кухонные ножи, и Фугецу отстраненно подумала, что именно их недавно они со служанками и не досчитались. Кто бы мог подумать, что они в кармане у Сян...  
Она в ужасе отпрянула прочь от растущей лужи крови и в замешательстве посмотрела на Сян. Пояснений тут было не нужно, очевидно, что эти двое работали заодно, и стоявший рядом с Лянь Сян охранник планировал прикончить его в то мгновение, как убийца сзади перерезал бы самой Фуу горло. Их не смущало наличие зверя, да и сама Фугецу сомневалась, что тот способен на что-то очень мощное, сильнее, чем профи с нэн. От вида чужой крови ее замутило, и принцесса согнулась пополам.  
Сян молча держал ей волосы, пока ее тошнило в уголке.  
— Вот за это мне и платят, — Фугецу почувствовала легкий хлопок по спине. — Не за то, что я конкретно сейчас делаю... Ну-ну, все хорошо. Хватит ковер пачкать.  
— Как глупо, — стирая слезы кулаком, пробормотала она. — Напасть со спины... Когда рядом есть люди... А я еще и не заметила... Где вся охрана?  
Во рту ощущался мерзкий привкус, и она потянулась к бутылке с водой на столе. Сян молча наблюдал за тем, как жадно она пьет, после чего так же услужливо постучал по спине во второй раз, когда Фуу поперхнулась.  
— Дилетанты-самоубийцы, — он закатил глаза. — По ночам после смерти твоей сестры следить стали строже. А днем кто додумается, что тебя прирезали? Сейчас вечер, может, ты там опять ноешь в подушку в гордом одиночестве. Вот они так и подумали. А на свою жизнь им плевать, они уже были готовы к смерти за своих покровителей... Знал я парочку таких, хм...  
В это мгновение в его взгляде промелькнул недобрый огонек.  
— А я не выглядел, как сильный противник... Ведь так? Смотри, он пытался поругаться с тобой, чтобы не ощущать вину за убийство. Что за глупость!..  
Их взгляды встретились, и Фуу зло поджала губы и рассерженно уставилась вниз.  
Она слегка покосилась в сторону, но в ту же секунду Сян закрыл ей глаза.  
— Не смотри. Опять блевать будешь.  
— Поблюю на пол, если тебе настолько жалко ковер, — зло огрызнулась принцесса.  
Терпение у Фуу кончалось. Все было так глупо, доходило до абсурда. Кажется, Сян расправился с людьми от Камиллы, и это было дурным знаком. Вступать в конфронтацию со старшими принцами было опасно, она помнила это со слов музыкальной охотницы. Вобл и ее мать едва не столкнулись с Бенджамином из-за убийства одного из его подчиненных.  
Спиной она вновь почувствовала легкий хлопок.  
— Паркет мне тоже жалко. Очень недурной, знаешь ли! Отмывать его от флюидов... чьих-либо, не самое приятное занятие. Просто не смотри туда... Лучше на меня! А? На своего спасителя. Такое приятное зрелище! Абсолютно бесплатно.  
Раздался громкий смешок.  
— Удивительно... — пробормотала Фугецу, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. — Как у тебя получилось... Сделать все быстро.  
Ноги ее не держали, и принцесса покачнулась — но успела вцепиться рукой в протянутую Сян. Он был выше ее на добрые две головы, и, глядя на телохранителя снизу вверх, Фугецу вдруг вяло улыбнулась. Лянь Сян по-лисьему сощурил глаза.  
— Не доверяешь Ассоциации?  
— Не доверяю... Всяким лохматым придуркам... От которых воняет клубничной жвачкой... Дай мне одну!  
На требовательный тон Сян так выразительно посмотрел на нее, что Фугецу поняла — этот засранец не собирался вести себя с ней почтительно и вежливо даже после случившегося. Внутри все сжалось от злобы, но в ту же секунду ее голову посетила мысль. Ведь...  
... стал бы засланный убийца намеренно портить отношения? Хотя нет, это было глупо. Тут могла работать логика от обратного, и, намеренно выставляя себя подозрительно, он лишь ближе подбирался к Фугецу. Закусив ноготь, она не заметила, как сломала его, и поморщилась.  
Боже, какой мерзкий вкус во рту!  
Вдруг в руку ей легло что-то маленькое, и, раскрыв ладонь, она с удивлением увидела жвачку. Сян смотрел на нее лениво, после чего легонько отмахнулся, словно сантименты и благодарность ему нужны не были.  
Закинув жвачку в рот, она поморщилась. Вот засранец! Лимонная, а не клубничная!  
— Сейчас сюда прибежит Сенрицу. Если не хочешь слушать вопросы о том, кто изгадил ковер, то жуй быстрее.  
Но во взгляде его читалось — чтобы она не донимала вопросами о нападении. Фугецу вздрогнула, когда он коснулся ее лица и стер каплю крови, и едва не развернулась — но Сян придержал ее за подбородок. Ах да, ведь там все еще были трупы...  
Осознание, что ее хотели зарезать, вдруг накатило на Фугецу с головой — страшное мерзкое чувство бессилия и беззащитности. Как и сестрицу Момозе. Убийцам плевать хотелось, что перед ними дети, те, кто не заинтересован в бойне за трон. В них посланники старших братьев и сестер видели лишь первые ступени на пути к успеху. Своему и своих покровителей. И не более.  
Заметив, что Фуу вновь плачет, Сян с раздраженным вздохом стер слезы ей с лица пальцем. Они у него были странные на ощупь, словно фальшивые, но она не предала этому особого значения. Кто знал этих охотников.  
— Опять изображаешь плаксу?  
За стенкой раздались громкие шаги, и дверь распахнулась.  
Тяжело дыша, Сенрицу ворвалась внутрь и замерла, уставившись на них двоих. Наверное, то был ее странный нэн, подумалось Фугецу. Она хорошо слышала все, что творилось вокруг. И музыку чужих сердец тоже. Правда ее, Фуу, сейчас напоминало скорее расстроенный инструмент.  
— Что случилось?! — в тихом голосе охотницы промелькнул страх.  
Сенрицу с ужасом уставилась на два тела на полу, после чего растеряно взглянула на Сян. Тот ответил ей усмешкой и слегка помахал рукой, приветствуя.  
— Ничего серьезного, — он обвел помещение рукой. — Ковер чуть-чуть испачкали.


	4. Chapter 4

Разбирательства с трупом остались на совести матери и слуг.  
То, что было дальше, волновало ее мало — у Фугецу уже не было сил думать об этом. Но ночью, лежа в постели, она обдумывала произошедшее раз за разом. То, что ей повезло выжить, но ее вновь спас другой человек. И им был Лянь Сян — придурок с отвратительным чувством юмора. Она могла злиться из-за этого, винить себя в слабости, но одно было неизменно — она вновь ничего не сделала ради собственного спасения.  
И это угнетало Фугецу сильнее всего. После опроса очередными людьми в темных костюмах, она сидела на постели. В голове было пусто, лишь одна мерзкая назойливая мысль преследовала ее. Фугецу сильно везло — но не тем, кто окружал ее. То, что она выжила — всего лишь случайность. Вероятность, которой не должно было быть. Ошибка выжившего. Наглядно. Ей следовало умереть еще в спасательной капсуле вместо Качо, но выжила почему-то она.  
Когда рядом скрипнул матрас под чужим весом, Фугецу даже не дрогнула — по клубничному запаху она поняла, что это был Лянь Сян. Выхватив из протянутой руки жвачку, она закинула ее в рот и крепко сжала зубы. Отвлечься не удавалось, но, быть может...  
— Тебя не ранили. Это хорошо, — блекло прокомментировал Сян.  
Фугецу нахмурилась сильнее.  
— Просто удача. Я ничего не смогла сделать.  
— Удача — это тоже особое умение... — протянул Сян.  
Раздался хлопок — лопнул пузырь из жвачки, который он надул. Скривившись еще сильнее, принцесса лишь мотнула головой.  
— Глупость. Удача — лишь бремя. Лучше бы повезло Качо.  
— Не стоит тратить свою жизнь на пустые размышления.  
Сян бил в самую точку. Он был жутко прав — и Фугецу раздражало это больше всего. Она хотела согласиться, уверовать в то, что в ее выживании не было ничего дурного, но то, что она была беспомощной дурой, которую просто спасали, ее раздражало. Крепко сжав кулаки, она потрясла головой.  
— Хочу и трачу!  
— Твоя сестра не одобрила бы это... Так бы сказали. Не отчаивайся.  
Ее легонько шлепнули по спине, Сян весело хмыкнул. Однако его настроений Фугецу не разделяла — в глазах до сих пор стоял образ двух трупов. А ее Лянь Сян может убить точно так же быстро? Отчего он еще не сделал этого?  
— Качо умерла. Она уже ничего не одобрит.  
— Это не то, о чем я...  
— Она умерла... — отстраненно проговорила Фугецу и резко поджала губы. — Мертва... Мертва, мертва, мертва! Из-за меня! Если бы я подготовилась лучше, если бы я...  
Слезы градом катились из глаз, и Фуу не знала, как их остановить. Она закрыла лицо ладонями и согнулась, чувствуя тупой ноющий приступ боли где-то глубоко в груди. Все было так глупо, ее попытки повторять за Качо. Не была она готова к бойне за престол, даже желания участвовать в этом месиве не было, но ее вынуждали. Влезать в чужую шкуру было непривычно, и у Фугецу не вышло. Она лишь дурила себя. И тех, кто хранил ей жизнь, пока старшие братья и сестры строили планы по убийству семьи.  
— Что же мне делать? — пробормотала она, после чего поднялась на ноги.  
Стоявший рядом с ней Сян лишь сощурил глаза — и нахмурился больше, когда Фугецу, покачнувшись, шагнула к нему. Вцепившись ему в пиджак, она обняла его — крепко-крепко, после чего разрыдалась еще громче, не зная, что теперь делать. Она была простым ребенком, игры разума были не для нее. За что Качо умерла? За глупый трон, который не был им нужен?  
От его пиджака пахло чем-то сладким, приятным, и Фуу лишь сильнее вжалась лицом ему в грудь. Принцессы не должны были так поступать, тем более вытворять такое с теми, кто не был подчиненным Какина — но сейчас ей плевать хотелось на отцовские уставы. Качо покинула ее, и теперь никто не мог успокоить бушующий буран в ее душе. Это выматывало сильнее, чем ожидание покушения. Очередного.  
Сян не двигался с места — даже не касался ее плеч, на что она в тайне надеялась. Он замер, неясно, в нерешительности или же от удивления, и она лишь крепче сжала губы, чувствуя, как глупо поступила только что. Все равно что признаться незнакомому человеку в собственной слабости, глупости. Может, он был человеком от Цередриха. Выжидал, когда будет удобней убить ее. Или замаскированным шпионом от Бенджамина. Или от Камиллы...  
Вариантов было так много, что не счесть. Но отчего-то она предпочла поверить в самый светлый и радужный, тот, где Сян был просто охотником. И никем более.  
— Эй...  
Фугецу вцепилась в его пиджак тонкими белыми пальцами и резко подняла голову. В голове ее появился ужасный вопрос — потому что глупый, неправильный. Она знала, что ответа не хочет, но он был так необходим ей, так...  
— Ты спасешь меня?.. Сян?  
На мгновение ей показалось, что он смотрел на нее разочарованно, без интереса — будто бы его не волновала ее жизнь абсолютно. И этого она со страхом ждала. В то самое мгновение Фугецу испугалась, подумала, что он тоже предаст ее, но внезапно Сян улыбнулся — солнечной широкой улыбкой. И шумно вздохнул.  
— Это моя обязанность.  
Фугецу ему не поверила.  
И его потухший взгляд лишь подтверждал это.


	5. Chapter 5

Война за престол должна была идти дальше по плану — и Фуу делала рассчеты, как ей придется избавиться от конкурентов. Ради себя, ради сестры!.. Замарать руки в крови своих близких. Но то ли подействовали молитвы, которые она каждый день читала по ночам, желая прекращения этого хаоса, то ли так просто удачно совпало, но война за престол прекратилась ровно в ту секунду, когда на верхний этаж прорвались люди снизу.  
Их вела Морена Прудо — так потом ей сказали. Такая же сестра, но та, что не была достойна войны за престол. Фугецу хотелось позавидовать ей, ведь, ведомая лишь жаждой разрушений, она не знала и вовсе о том, чего избежала. Уже потом, после всего, что случилось, Фугецу думала — о том, как протекла бы война, будь Морена признанной наследницей. Она была ровней Камилле и Цередриху, тем, кто жаждал большей крови.  
Настоящая принцесса. А не как она, Фугецу.  
Момент, когда на этаже началась резня между солдатами Бенджамина и массой с нижних этажей, она запомнила плохо. Все смешалось в странном липком тумане страха и беспомощности. Кажется, тогда в ее комнату ворвались люди Морены. Они жаждали получить ее голову, как позже говорила Сенрицу — ради усиления нэн. Как глупо!..  
Ее смерти желал весь мир, а она ничего не могла этому противопоставить.  
Сенрицу и она разделились, и Сян потащил ее по узким коридорам первого этажа, пробивая свой путь. Все промелькнуло, как в дурмане, в страшном сне. И в царстве красок и ароматов ей виделся лишь алый, от которого несло металлом. Куда они бежали — неизвестно, и в себя она пришла лишь в то мгновение, когда Сян остановился.  
И Фуу поняла, что все это время была у него на руках.  
Смущение так сильно ударило ей в голову, что уши мгновенно покраснели. И это явно не укрылось от Сян, который опустил ранее сосредоточенный взгляд на нее и по-лисьему ухмыльнулся, так неприятно, что не будь она напугана, то обязательно бы вмазала по лицу кулаком. Улыбался, словно ничего и не произошло. Словно вокруг них не бродила голодная стая, что жаждала крови наследников.  
— С добрым утром, соня. А у нас тут небольшие перемены в дислокации.  
— Что произошло? — севшим голосом спросила Фугецу.  
Спросила, даже зная ответ. Почему-то ей показалось это особенно важным. Но Сян лишь неопределенно повел плечом и скривился, отчего очки на носу у него съехали. И только сейчас, так близко, Фугецу увидела, что то была лишь оправа. Без стекол.  
Ну и позерство!  
— Я тащу кое-кого очень тяжелого к спасению, свету и добру! — нараспев произнес Сян и хмыкнул, когда Фугецу нахмурилась еще сильнее. — Хватит кукситься. Все не так уж и плохо.  
— Почему я у тебя на руках?  
Обыкновенно Фуу огрызнулась бы на его глупые подколы, но сейчас было абсолютно не до них. Соображала она весьма смутно, нужно было собраться... Качо никогда не расслабилась бы в подобной ситуации.  
— Ты не помнишь? — озадаченно спросил Сян и кивком указал ей на ее же колено. — Тебя ударили ножом по ноге.  
Ну конечно, подумалось Фугецу с облегчением. Она не помнила этого, но это было логично! Если она потеряла сознание и чувствовала себя неважно все это время, то это потому, что лезвие было отравленным! Наверняка! Не стоило винить о всем свою слабость.  
Она озвучила свои мысли Сян, и тот лишь рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Яд? Какой яд? Не было ничего, обычный нож, — заметив искреннее разочарование на лице Фугецу, Сян нацепил свою лисью улыбку и рассмеялся. — Ты так смешно пугаешься... На самом деле, не знаю. Какая разница? Сейчас мы доставим тебя в безопасное место, я стану свободен от роли, а затем займусь своими делами...  
Мечтательно облизнувшись, Сян возвел глаза к потолку, и Фугецу осторожно спросила:  
— Пойдешь на защиту остальных принцев? Как и другие охотники?  
— Нет, отчего же.  
Внезапно, голос Сян стал острее и безразличней, а взгляд изменился и вовсе. Она чувствовала странное покалывание, словно сейчас они вдвоем нырнули в бассейн полный игл. Неприятное, доводящее до боли... На мгновение во взгляде Сян мелькнула хищная искра, но так же резко потухла, как и исчезло ощущение давления вокруг. Он медленно опустил голову вниз.  
— От роли? — севшим голосом переспросила Фугецу.  
Почему-то это слово запомнилось ей ярче всего.  
Медленно, Сян кивнул. И сощурил глаза.  
— Но сначала надо доиграть до конца.  
Качо тоже играла. В итоге ее история завершилась более чем печально, и повтора подобного Фугецу допустить не могла. Крепко обвив руками шею Сян, Фугецу наклонилась к самому его уху.  
Потому что, говоря о Качо...  
— Где мой зверь-хранитель?  
— Какой из? — недоуменно вскинул бровь Сян, и Фугецу озлобленно поджала губы.  
— Качо! Где Качо?!  
Внезапно, взгляд Лянь Сян изменился, и он вдруг сузил глаза в странной догадке. Он продолжал бег по коридорам куда-то вперед, и Фугецу очень хотелось знать, куда именно они торопились. Судя по этажам, они были ниже палубы принцев, значит, куда-то вниз?.. Она верила, что он знал, что делать, но отчего-то внутри все неприятно сжалось от страшного чувства ожидания.  
Наконец, Сян пробормотал:  
— Ах да... Ты же не почувствовала...  
— Не почувствовала чего?! — взъярившись, прорычала Фугецу.  
Ей надоели эти глупые секреты, достаточно! Нэн был мерзкой загадкой, от которой все становилось гораздо хуже. Если бы не эта дрянь, то Качо была бы сейчас жива!..  
— То глупое мероприятие, в котором ты принимала участие, было прервано, — заметив замешательство на лице Фугецу, Сян цыкнул. — У нэн есть определенные условия работы. Как у слаженного механизма. Выдерни одну важную деталь — и все рухнет. Не знаю, что натворила девица со шрамом, но...  
Лянь Сян не договорил, вдруг замедляя шаг. Он сузил глаза, лицо его поменялось — ожесточенная сосредоточенность, вот что это было. Не поясняя ничего Фугецу, он перехватил ее одной рукой, в освободившейся материализуя некий предмет... Фуу моргнула. Это была бумажка? Карта?  
— В общем, нет больше никаких хранителей. Лишь пиршество владельцев нэн. Но эффекты у некоторых остались, Думаю, временно. Очень неприятно...  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — сощурив глаза, пробормотала Фугецу.  
Лянь Сян лишь мотнул головой, вдруг неприятно улыбаясь.  
— Мы идем в место, скрытое пеленой хацу пацана с хомяком. Его остатками. Ты туда попадешь, потому что он тебе доверяет. А следом с тобой и я. Туда меня направила та охотница... Которая слышит слишком много.  
«Сенрицу?» — Фугецу скептически вскинула бровь.  
Они продолжали движение вперед по коридорам, и на пути им встречались последствия бойни. Быть может, раньше ее стошнило бы вновь, но за последние дни Фуу столько раз размышляла о несчастливом будущем, что вид чужых трупов почти даже не пугал, лишь вызывал дискомфорт. Быть может, она заразилась этим безразличием от Сян — кто знал?  
Мысль о том, что звери-хранители все еще действовали, пусть и слабо, заставила ее задуматься о собственном создании нэн. Та волшебная дверь, с помощью которой она сбежала на нижние уровни... Сощурив глаза, Фуу поджала губы.  
— Как думаешь, моя нэн-дверь еще может открыться? Хотя бы один раз?  
Внезапно, Сян уставился на нее в изумлении, после чего вдруг скосил взгляд в сторону и неуверенно кивнул.  
— Знаешь, это интересная мысль... Мы... — они оба резко обернулись, когда впереди что-то прогремело. — Думаю, ты можешь попробовать. Хуже не будет.  
Крепко сжав кулаки, Фуу закрыла глаза. Раньше дверь появлялась через день после использования, в ту же секунду, как она того желала. Пробраться в безопасное место как можно быстрее, избежать опасностей — вот, чего она хотела, и, сосредоточившись на этих мыслях и образе Марьяма, Фуу медленно приоткрыла глаза...  
Но впереди ничего не было.  
Лянь Сян разочарованно цокнул.  
— Что ж...  
— Насколько же все плохо...  
Тяжело вздохнув, Фугецу уткнулась лицом в ладони. Становилось невыносимо от мысли, что ее единственный запасной план спасения — тот, который тратил все ее силы, но все же хоть в чем-то мог помочь — теперь был бесполезен. В чем был смысл ритуала, если его так легко прервали крысы с нижних этажей? Мысленно Фуу укорила себя за столь грубое сравнение, но потом подумала, что...  
Нет. Они этого заслужили.  
— Все не так уж и плохо. Не драматизируй.  
Раздался меланхоличный голос Лянь Сян.  
— Что может стать еще хуже?.. — пробормотала Фугецу, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.  
Все было так глупо и безнадежно, что напоминало какую-то комедию. Так не бывало. Сестра умерла, она принимала участие в каком-то конкурсе на выживание с магическими животными, ее родные братья и сестры желали ей смерти... Может, она спала? Это объяснило бы все то, что здесь происходило. И значит, оставалось лишь распахнуть глаза.  
Навстречу новому дню. И счастливой реальности.  
Как жаль, что это было не так!..  
Вдруг она расслышала голос Лянь Сян, более озадаченный, чем до этого:  
— После таких слов все становится еще хуже.  
— Веришь в приметы? — она нахмурилась.  
— Нет. Предсказания будущего, остальное подобное — это все бред, в которой верят лишь глупцы, — прошипел Сян, кривя губы. — Мы сами отвечаем за нашу судьбу. Однако...  
Медленный шаг окончательно замер, а Фугецу ощутила новую тысячу игл, вонзившихся ей в кожу. Она с испугом подняла взгляд на Лянь Сян и вздрогнула, когда в его взгляде увидела жажду — такую же страшную, с какой смотрели на младших отпрысков короля Какина их старшие братья и сестры. Медленно, она повернула голову, мысленно, впрочем, уже зная, что увидел Лянь Сян.  
На пути у них стоял Цередрих.


	6. Chapter 6

Кровь окропляла их путь.  
Каплями, отмеряя следы.  
— Все точно хорошо? Может, мне пойти самой?  
Продолжала капать.  
— Все хорошо. Не зуди.  
— Но...  
— Спокойно. Осталось совсем немного.  
Фугецу поджала губы, не зная, что добавить еще.  
Не самого удачного исхода столкновения с братом удалось избежать лишь с помощью остатков ее зверя-хранителя — в последний момент ей все же удалось призвать дверь, но Церидних успел вступить с ними в бой. Их бойня с Лянь Сян напоминала схватку двух диких зверей, и Фугецу не могла быть уверена в том, кто все же бы вышел победителем. Не будь ее там. Иначе ее ответ был однозначен — Лянь Сян, но необходимость следить за тем, чтобы ее не убили, вышла ему боком.  
Они ускользнули в самый последний момент.  
Цередрих не преследовал их; его сильно ранил Сян. Впрочем, взаимно.  
— Совсем скоро... — пробормотал Сян, а на его губах появились кровавые пузыри.  
«Скоро» наступило ровно в тот момент, когда они пересекли границу безопасного убежища — невидимого взору чужаков, что продолжали кровавую схватку со старшими принцами. Поначалу в полумраке Фугецу не разобрала, что это было за место, но чем дольше она вглядывалась в очертания перед собой, тем больше понимала — это был медицинский отсек. Символика Ассоциации лишь подтверждала догадки, что Лянь Сян не просто так шел сюда — охотники что-то подозревали и подготовили безопасное место заранее.  
Сян аккуратно опустил ее на пол и стер пальцем кровь с губ. Они переглянулись, после чего сделали шаг вперед. Навстречу Марьяму и безопасности.  
Может, тут помогут Сян, подумалось Фуу. Цередрих серьезно ранил его в живот во время схватки, и, хотя тот и не подавал виду, что ему тяжело, кровь на губах лишь подтверждала.  
Стоило им войти внутрь, как их встретили злобным криком — молодой охотник Ассоциации, заметив непрошенных гостей, буквально выскочил им навстречу с грозным видом. Он явно хотел заявить что-то слишком грубое, но, заметив Фугецу, вдруг захлопнул рот с испуганным видом. Бедняга явно не ожидал встретить тут принцессу и опешил, и подобное вызвало у Фугецу легкую улыбку. Такие люди ей нравились.  
Они не кичились титулами и родом. Как ее братья и сестры.  
— А вы..? — чуть подумав, решил все же поинтересоваться охотник.  
Сян взглянул на него безо всякого интереса, прежде чем вдруг нахмуриться и ожесточенно потереть переносицу. Он явно что-то вспоминал, и таким серьезным Фугецу видела его впервые, но и то наваждение спало почти мгновенно — лицо Сян озарила довольная улыбка, и он, щелкнув пальцами, указал на молодого охотника пальцем.  
— Вспомнил! Леорио.  
Названный часто-часто заморгал, после чего недоверчиво оглянулся назад, будто бы там могло находиться что-то выдавшее его настоящее имя, после чего вновь развернулся к гостям и сощурил глаза.  
— Когда..?  
— Экзамен на охотника, — обогнав его вопрос, проговорил Сян.  
— Что-то я тебя не припомню...  
Внезапно, на лице Сян выросла еще более широкая улыбка — нехорошая, какую Фугецу видела до этого лишь один раз. В ту роковую встречу с ее старшим братом буквально мгновение назад. И взгляд был тем же, отнюдь не таким, каким она привыкла видеть Сян — словно рядом с ней сейчас, крепко сжимая ее плечо, стоял абсолютно иной человек.  
И последовавшее за этим это лишь доказало.  
Когда ее накрыло «этим» — при всем желании она не смогла бы описать это куда более точно — Фугецу не смогла вымолвить ни слова. Подобно тяжелому пуховому одеялу, оно укутало ее с ног до головы, тяжелое, тягучее, неприятное... Неясное страшное ощущение, от которого ноги подкашивались. И, видимо, не у нее одной — молодой охотник, которого Сян назвал Леорио, вдруг скривился в ужасе и отшатнулся.  
И следом за этим к ним вышел еще один человек.  
Фугецу узнала его — то был телохранитель ее самой младшей сестры, тот, из-за которого и начался переполох с нэн. Он выглядел куда моложе, чем она представляла его по словам Сенрицу, но все таким же грозным. И то, что он появился тут так стремительно, могло говорить лишь об одном.  
Он тоже знал Сян.  
Поначалу он был спокоен, но почти мгновенно лицо светловолосого телохранителя изменилось — перекосилось, словно в ужасе. Он так и уставился на них двоих, в силах вымолвить хоть слово, и только легкий толчок сзади заставил его моргнуть. Леорио лишь недоуменно поглядел на них, хмуря брови, после чего отвесил неумелый поклон. Он почти мгновенно развернулся, слегка толкнув своего друга в плечо и кивком указав на гостей. Фугецу захотелось узнать, что скрывалось за этим взглядом, но она не посмела задать подобного вопроса.  
Но телохранитель не двинулся — продолжил смотреть на них недоверчиво. Нет, не на них. На него, на Сян. И тот ответил ему внезапной солнечной улыбкой — такой довольной, какую Фугецу еще ни разу не видела до этого.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — севшим голосом пробормотал телохранитель.  
Он был напряжен, но, на удивление, не хватался за оружие. «Они знакомы?» — удивленно подумалось Фугецу, и она подняла растерянный взгляд прямиком на Сян, но тот даже не заметил этого — настолько пристально смотрел в глаза своему старому знакомому.  
Наконец он улыбнулся.  
— Разве это не очевидно?  
— Не подумал бы, что подобный тебе маньяк в принципе способен на такую работу.  
— Курапика! — одернул светловолосого юношу охотник-медик.  
— А я не прав? — огрызнулся юноша, и в это мгновение в его глазах Фугецу разглядела алые искры. — Что ты тут забыл? Или ты взял ее в заложники?  
— А я запомнил тебя более смышленым юношей, — мягко проговорил Сян.  
В это мгновение его голос изменился — хорошо запомнившийся Фугецу голос звучал абсолютно иначе, медленно, растягивая гласные. Он слегка подтолкнул ее вперед, все еще не глядя, после чего выпрямился прямо перед Курапикой — и, глядя на него сверху вниз, произнес жутко веселым тоном:  
— Настоящим мастерством актера считается способность довести роль до конца.  
— Будь ты актером, возможно, — хмуро проговорил Леорио. — А не маньяком с огромным эго.  
Когда Сян многозначительно посмотрел на него, молодой охотник вдруг поперхнулся. Курапика бросил на него мимолетный взгляд, после чего покривил рот.  
— Брать заложников — старомодно и непрактично, — проговорил Сян, кивая, словно соглашаясь с собственными мыслями. — Я тут по иной причине.  
— И что ты тут делаешь?.. — Леорио покосился на Фугецу и неловко улыбнулся ей. — Ну, как телохранитель. То есть...  
Но его опередил Курапика. Он щелкнул пальцами — его осенило, после чего страшным взглядом окинул Сян. Фуу это не понравилось.  
— Ах да... Я слышал, что случилось на Небесной Арене. Сильно гордость задело, да? Ты тут только ради мести?  
Последнее он произнес явно с издевкой, хотя взглядом заметно помрачнел.  
Улыбка не сползла с лица Сян, но он слегка наклонил голову набок — и в его глазах мелькнуло что-то такое, отчего Фугецу захотелось срочно бежать прочь. Что бы ни случилось в тот день, о котором говорили эти двое, это было явно не то, о чем она хотела бы знать. Но интерес гложил Фугецу, она открывала для себя новый мир за пределами королевских покоев — и, сама того не желая, она отчаянно вслушивалась в чужие разговоры.  
— Звучит жутко знакомо, верно? — Сян тихо рассмеялся, когда во взгляде Курапики мелькнул уже знакомый огонек. — Ну ладно, ладно. Не обижайся. «Пауки» жаждут получить мою голову, но вместе с этим они хотят добраться до сокровищ Какина. Самым простым способом отыскать их было спрятаться около конечной цели. Мне повезло найти хорошее укрытие.  
— Надеюсь, это не предложение сотрудничать.  
Курапика резко поджал губы, после чего покачал головой.  
— Я не намерен...  
— Я не намерен делить добычу точно так же, — отчеканил холодным тоном Сян, резко сузив глаза. — Это ты занимаешься спасением принцев, верно? Вторгаешься в древние ритуалы и заставляешь их идти не так, как следовало бы... Ну-ну, спокойней.  
Фугецу ощутила, как чужая рука сжала ей плечо.  
— Смотри, как бы твои действия не привели к чьей-то новой смерти.  
Еще крепче.  
Сглотнув, Фугецу осторожно подняла взгляд — и встретилась с золотом в глазах Сян. Он смотрел на нее тем же взглядом, что и на брата во время их боя. Возможно, чуть раньше она бы испугалась до жути, но после всего пережитого это вызвало у нее лишь расстройство. Выходит, Сян все же врал ей — и был не тем, кем казался.  
Но вместе с этим ее гложил интерес.  
— Хисока... — угрожающе проговорил Курапика.  
Он был на пределе и готов был броситься вперед в любой момент — Фугецу помнила слова Сенрицу о том, насколько тяжело ему было защищать Ойто и Вобл. Она разрывалась меж страхом и желанием узнать, что же на самом деле скрывал ее страж, а потому замерла, не зная, от ужаса ли или же в ожидании.  
Но, внезапно, Сян лишь примирительно поднял руки вверх, после чего разочарованно вздохнул.  
— Ты такой правильный, что тошно, — он закатил глаза. — Смотри, цела твоя принцесса. Мне пришлось пожертвовать кишками ради того, чтобы она стояла тут, рядом с тобой. Живая и целая... Относительно.  
— Ты просто привел ее сюда? — вдруг ошарашено спросил Леорио.  
Сян вытянул губы в тонкую линию и раздраженно цокнул.  
— Наконец-то кто-то понял это.  
Недовольно хмыкнув, Курапика вдруг развернулся и направился вглубь помещения — рукой он поманил гостей за собой. Фугецу хотела было последовать за ним, но нога отдалась неприятной ноющей болью — и, пошатнувшись, она схватилась за стену. Леорио уже успел скрыться за поворотом вместе со светловолосым юношей, и в коридоре остались лишь они с Сян. Теперь, когда все закончилось, продолжит ли он помогать ей? Хотя бы сейчас?  
Отчего-то Фугецу сомневалась.  
Лянь Сян вдруг обернулся и скептически взглянул на нее, вскинув бровь. Ей подумалось, что он сейчас развернется обратно и проследует внутрь, но он вдруг хмыкнул и намеренно возмущенно проговорил:  
— Ах, значит, мне и сейчас тащить тебя придется?


	7. Chapter 7

Фугецу смотрела в потолок.  
Тот был едва различим в темноте кладовки, в которой им устроили спальное место — после встречи с главой Ассоциации, которая отправила их отдыхать и строго-настрого запретила Сян покидать помещение с такой серьезной раной, даже не слушая его возражений, им выделили здесь местечко для сна. Организм требовал отдыха, малейшего, но ей не спалось — стоило закрыть глаза, как Фуу видела тень Качо. Сестра звала ее и тянула к ней руки.  
Но умирать было слишком рано. У Фугецу было слишком много дел.  
Она резко скосила взгляд в сторону, на спящего ниже Сян. Ему, в отличие от нее, не смогли найти ящиков и одеял для самодельного спального места, а потому он уснул прямо на полу. Во всяком случае, ей так казалось — дыхание у него было ровным и тихим, лицо разгладилось, и лишь иногда он хмурился и кривился. Он держал руку на животе, где под разорванной рубашкой виднелись покрасневшие бинты. И, смотря на него, принцесса осторожно поднялась.  
Склонившись вниз, Фуу легким движением убрала мешавшую прядь за ухо. Ей не хотелось будить Сян, но в то же мгновение она желала рассмотреть его ближе, с той стороны, с какой ей еще не приходилось его видеть. Все то время, пока они были знакомы, он бодрствовал. И это был первый раз, когда он показался ей человеком — который мог устать и на мгновение прикрыть глаза. Пусть и таким, что захватывало дух.  
Сян скрывал много и был не тем, кого она знала все это время. Курапика ясно дал понять, ее страж хранил секреты куда более мрачные, чем планы на младших братьев и сестер у Цередриха или Камиллы. Они были жестоки, но, по словам Курапики, Сян был еще хуже.  
Он назвал его иным именем... Не Лянь Сян.  
Хисока.  
Оно шло ему больше.  
Поддавшись мимолетному желанию, Фугецу опустила голову еще ниже и аккуратно прикоснулась к глубокой царапине на скуле. Старшая охотница, отвечавшая за медицинский отсек, щедро намазала ее какой-то пахучей дрянью, и Фуу поначалу сморщилась, но руку не отдернула. Ведя по ней пальцем, она рассержено поджала губы. Это из-за нее... Вновь. Из-за нее человек, совершенно не имевший к ней отношения, вступил в бой. И пострадал, пусть и казалось, что это было ему в радость.  
Зачем он это делал?  
Почему?  
Сян говорил, что доводил роль до конца. Все это было ложью, его притворством, но до того мгновения, как они переступили порог укрытия, он продолжал играть роль другого человека, пусть даже имел право прекратить это намного раньше. Кого он искал? Жаждал мести? Фугецу не знала ответа, но думала, что и не стоит. Не всем секретам стоило раскрываться.  
Она склонилась так низко, что ее волосы едва не упали ему на лицо. Аккуратным движением она заправила их за ухо. Еще ниже...  
Фуу почти коснулась его губ.  
Это было не то, что она представляла себе, думая о первом поцелуе. Полагала, что это будет кто-то знатный, подобранный отцом. Видела бы ее сейчас Качо!.. Что бы она сказала? Столько мыслей витало в голове Фугецу, что она и не заметила, как Сян зашевелился, а веки его дрогнули.  
Наваждение спало, когда он прервал тишину:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Фугецу едва не вскрикнула, когда Сян резко распахнул глаза. Отдернув руку, она смущенно залепетала что-то нечленораздельное, нервно при этом бегая взглядом по окружению. Как же это было неловко, глупо!.. Ее телохранитель... Бывший телохранитель продолжал смотреть на нее со странным легким удивлением, какое Фуу никогда у него не замечала до этого.  
— П-почему ты не спишь?!  
Возможно, это не то, что ей надо было спросить, учитывая, что она же его и разбудила. Сян по-лисьему улыбнулся и сузил глаза.  
— Ну-ну, потише. Иначе сейчас сюда прибежит Курапика, и будет уже не до смеха. Мне.  
Он звучал как обычно — услужливо и хитро, но без той странной неприятной нотки, что была у его настоящего голоса. Словно это и правда был тот самый Сян, который хранил ее покой до этого. Но взгляд оказался чужим, равнодушным. И от этого сердце у Фуу сжалось болезненней.  
Она ведь...  
Так глупо влюбилась. В него.  
А он оказался фальшивкой.  
— Прошу прощения, — пробормотала она, откидываясь на подушку.  
Она подняла голову кверху и усталым взглядом всмотрелась в потолок. Тот лишь добавлял давления, в этом тесном помещении со спертым воздухом и неприятной тишиной. Постель была жесткой и неудобной, и, лежа на спине, Фуу рассеянно думала о том, что многое бы отдала, чтобы вернуться в старые деньки, когда они с Качо путешествовали по лесам и не боялись, что ночью их безжалостно убьют.  
В те времена, когда Качо была еще жива.  
Губы задрожали, но Фугецу сдержала слезы. Пора было прекратить быть тряпкой. Иначе ее постигнет судьба ушедших, а она не проживет долгую славную жизнь за сестру и себя.  
Как Момозе.  
Рядом что-то зашуршало, и высунулась взлохмаченная голова Сян. Он положил подбородок на кровать и устало взглянул на принцессу, и та упорно уставилась в потолок, стараясь игнорировать чужое присутствие. Но, как и раньше, Сян мастерски бесил одним лишь своим молчанием.  
Это был, однозначно, талант.  
— Не спится? — с хитрой ухмылкой произнес он.  
— Не-а.  
Скуксившись, Фуу резко повернулась на бок — лицом к Сян. Вблизи она увидела еще четче тени, залегшие под глазами. Наверное, он очень устал. А может, и не наверное — наверняка не спал все те ночи, пока не началась резня на этаже. Резко уставившись ему в глаза, Фуу повелительным тоном произнесла:  
— Дай руку.  
На удивление Сян повиновался.  
Сжав его ладонь — холодную, шершавую — она переплела свои пальцы с его, думая, что терять уже было нечего. Все равно он видел эту нелепую попытку поцелуя, быть может, так ему не захочется напоминать о ней. Шепотом она произнесла:  
— Ты мог перестать защищать меня сразу после начала бойни. И пойти за теми, кого ищешь.  
Сян не ответил.  
— Холодные...  
Сжав его руку крепче, Фугецу закрыла глаза.  
— Зачем ты хотел покинуть укрытие? — вдруг спросила она и почувствовала, как напряглась чужая рука. — Разве ты здесь не по договору? Чтобы защищать принца за вознаграждение.  
В ответ ей раздалась тишина, и, когда Фуу уверовала, что Сян попросту проигнорировал ее, он вдруг ответил:  
— Я ищу кое-кого.  
— Этот «кое-кто» очень важный?  
Сян сузил глаза.  
— Достаточно.  
В мыслях всплыли слова Курапики о Небесной Арене. Фугецу мало знала о ней, лишь чертами, но, стало быть, Сян был бойцом — и там произошло что-то, что задело его гордость. Отведя взгляд в сторону, она провела пальцем по его ладони и безрадостно улыбнулась.  
— И ты пойдешь туда, чего бы тебе это не стоило?  
— Конечно.  
Их взгляды встретились, и Фуу крепче сжала его руку.  
— И даже я не смогу остановить тебя?  
В ответ он лишь улыбнулся ей своей лисьей улыбкой. Ничего более. Но Фуу поняла его и без слов.  
Никто не сможет.


	8. Chapter 8

Ее разбудили чьи-то громкие крики. С трудом открыв глаза, поначалу Фуу растерялась — она не помнила места, в котором уснула, но затем память потихоньку начала восстанавливать события минувшего дня. Прорыв снизу, резня, срыв ритуала... Фантомной Качо больше не было рядом, и только сейчас Фуу ощутила ту легкую толику тоски по призраку сестры. Пусть это и была лишь фальшивка, все же, она защищала ее.  
Как настоящая Качо.  
На плечах покоилось что-то теплое, плотное, и, подняв голову, Фугецу увидела пиджак Лянь Сян. Пусть порванный, грязный, в крови, он насквозь пропах ядовитым сладким запахом клубничной жвачки, и, вдохнув поглубже, Фуу закрыла глаза. Самого Сян рядом не было видно. Судя по голосам, он был там, одним из участников в споре.  
Крики продолжались, и это заставило ее подняться на ноги. Рана на икре неприятно болела, но сейчас Фуу могла спокойно передвигаться — видимо, подействовали манипуляции Чидль. Прильнув к двери, она заглянула в щель — лишь для того, чтобы увидеть разъяренную старшую охотницу. Это было такое странное зрелище — Фугецу видела ее злой, но не настолько! — что на мгновение она отпрянула прочь, решив, что все еще спит. Но наваждение не спало, и она вновь всмотрелась.  
— Являясь членом Ассоциации, ты обязан беспрекословно выполнять приказы председателя, — Чидль в ярости сверкала стеклами очков. — Которым сейчас, я напомню, являюсь я. И не имеет значения, кто ты там на самом деле: убийца или благородный охотник, сейчас у нас внештатная ситуация.  
— Что в словах «Дай мне уйти» тебе непонятно?  
Голос Лянь Сян звучал подобно стали. Он смотрел на Чидль с таким явным презрением во взгляде, что у Фуу поползли мурашки по спине. Ночной разговор вселил в нее надежду, что где-то за образом Хисоки — о котором подробно ей явно не стоило знать — все еще существовал Лянь Сян, который всунул ей лимонную жвачку вместо клубничной и глупо шутил про ковер, но, видимо, то была лишь очередная фикция. Фугецу поджала губы, но не двинулась с места.  
Кажется, все разговоры до пробуждения Фуу и не без того потрепали нервы Чидль, отчего она рявкнула:  
— Да и куда я отпущу тебя в таком виде, ты видел себя?! То, что мы подлатали тебе кишки, еще не значит, что все зажило! Как врач, я не имею права отпускать тебя отсюда, потому что одно лишнее движение — и швы разойдутся! Твои мстительные дружки сейчас тебе вообще не ровня, а ну шагом марш обратно отдыхать!  
Лянь Сян лишь зевнул со скучающим видом.  
— Не волнует. Дай пройти.  
— Я не пущу, — зарычала в ответ Чидль.  
Они уставились друг на друга с такой яростью, что Фуу ощутила давление вырвавшегося из-под контроля нэн. Она сжалась и потрясла головой, надеясь привести мысли в пордок. В это время краем глаза ей удалось заметить Курапику и Леорио, которые наблюдали за спором с лицами полными абсолютно непередаваемого непонимания и нежелания делать хоть что-либо. Оно было логично — все же, эти двое явно выразили свое нежелание иметь каких-либо дел с Сян.  
Стоявшая рядом Сенрицу лишь переводила озабоченные взгляды с одного спорщика на другого.  
— Мистер Морро... — Чидль крепко сжала губы. — Прошу. Вернитесь. Назад.  
— Хотите устроить очередные выборы нового председателя из-за трагической гибели новоизбранной госпожи Чидль? — ядовито проговорил в ответ Лянь Сян. — Я могу это устроить.  
— Да хватит, пусть идет, — наконец, бросил Курапика и многозначительно переглянулся с Лянь Сян. Леорио с важным видом кивнул, подтверждая.  
И когда Чидль сдалась и отошла в сторону, проклиная нерадивого пациента; когда Лянь Сян сделал шаг вперед, а на его лице расцвела довольная улыбка, хищная, не скрывавшая его намерений; когда... Что-то внутри Фугецу екнуло. Открыв дверь, она бросилась вперед, и, не обращая внимания на крики остальных, едва ли не прыгнула к Лянь Сян.  
Тот даже не обернулся.  
— Не уходи!  
Бросившись вперед, Фугецу крепко вцепилась в него, схватив за рубашку. Она знала, насколько это было глупо и бесполезно — успела услышать от Курапики и Леорио, уже понимала, что за человек перед ней стоял, но что-то внутри отказывалось отпускать пусть даже фальшивый образ прочь, куда-то в неизвестность. Ей плевать было на то, что он планировал изначально, на этом глупом корабле он был единственным, кому было все равно на ее статус — и кто стал для нее если не другом, то хотя бы хорошей поддержкой.  
Вряд ли, конечно, он был того же мнения о ней, но это не волновало Фугецу. Она лишь крепче вжалась в него, обхватив руками.  
— Не надо, пожалуйста!  
— Ты мешаешь, — раздался пугающе спокойный голос сверху.  
Он говорил так, будто бы...  
Нет, не будто.  
Он всегда был другим человеком.  
Фугецу мгновенно узнала давление, которое было вызвано его на мгновение вырвавшейся из-под контроля аурой. Ей было страшно поднять голову, но она знала, как он смотрел на нее — тем же безжизненным страшным взглядом, который проявился после начала резни. То был его настоящий взгляд, его настоящий голос, его настоящее «я» — а не то, во что верила Фугецу все это время.  
— Принцесса... — попытался было остановить ее Леорио, но Фугецу упорно мотнула головой.  
— Ну и куда ты пойдешь?! Посмотри на себя! Рана после сражения с моим братом еще не зажила, а ты опять лезешь в бой! А нужен он тебе, нужен?! Разве глупая месть стоит этого?! Не знаю, что тебе сделал этот важный человек, но это глупо! Смотри, мы в безопасности сейчас! Давай останемся тут, вместе, вдвоем! Пожалуйста!  
В отчаянии она подняла голову.  
И встретилась с его взглядом.  
Сян смотрел ей прямо в глаза, и Фугецу вздрогнула. Но это был не знакомый ей взгляд ленивого равнодушия или жажды крови, что-то абсолютно другое — будто бы изумление. Наверное, вся эта глупая речь так сильно удивила его своей наивность и полным идиотизмом — потому что Фугецу знала, насколько это было неразумно — что он не мог подобрать нужных слов. Он даже не оттолкнул ее прочь, и Фугецу лишь сильнее сжала руки, утыкаясь лицом в мятую рубашку.  
— Не уходи, прошу. Я...  
Внезапно, Сян громко вздохнул. Почти раздраженно, после чего слегка отодвинул ее назад и присел на корточки рядом. Сейчас его глаза были ниже ее, и Фугецу впервые смотрела на него так, как и должна была все это время — как принцесса на подчиненного, сверху вниз.  
— Давай я попытаюсь это объяснить. Я все же не твой телохранитель. Как и ты — не моя принцесса, — проговорил он спокойным голосом, лениво улыбаясь. — Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что все это время я лишь притворялся, чтобы дождаться своей цели. И сейчас они...  
Он резко поднял голову и посмотрел куда-то в сторону, и в золоте его глаз мелькнул хищный голод. Словно у дикого зверя.  
Но через секунду он вновь повернулся, и от этого страшного взгляда не осталось и следа.  
— Уже тут. Не мешайся мне, хорошо? — он пригрозил пальцем в шутливой манере. — Я не хочу тебя убивать. Ты забавная.  
— А вдруг умрешь ты?!  
Какая глупость, как жалко все это выглядело — но после смерти Качо у Фугецу не было иного выбора. Так она чувствовала. Еще одна потеря могла свести ее с ума, если не буквально, то дать повод зарыться в самобичевании окончательно. Она допустила смерть сестры, она могла допустить смерть лжеца, который так нагло врал ей все это время — но все равно был рядом.  
Глупо, глупо, глупо.  
Фугецу уткнулась носом ему в плечо, резко бросившись вперед — на удивление, он не воспротивился. Она прекрасно знала, как смотрели на нее остальные — с жалостью, а не пониманием. Курапика и Леорио знали о том звере, что скрывался за ликом Сян, без сомнений, и не понимали причину ее искусственной привязанности. Они не видели в этом смысла — и вместе с ними не видела сама Фуу, не зная, отчего продолжала цепляться за фальшивый образ.  
Вновь раздался вздох. Позади кто-то шаркнул ногой.  
— Хисока... — голос Курапики.  
— Я знаю.  
Фуу только крепче вцепилась в рубашку, когда почувствовала, как кто-то коснулся ее плеча. От неожиданности она разжала руки, чем и воспользовался Сян — и они вновь уставились друг другу в глаза. В золоте его глаз она увидела усталость, раздражение, но не такое, что могло напугать. Внезапно он улыбнулся — той странной легкой полуулыбкой, с которой говорил с Курапикой все это время. Это было его настоящее лицо — и Фугецу подумалось, что перед ней стоит хитрый лис из старой сказки, что рассказывала ей Качо перед сном.  
Он поманил ее пальцем, после чего приблизился к ней, едва не касаясь губами кожи. Фугецу вмиг покраснела, не зная, что и делать.  
Затем он произнес несколько слов.  
И поднялся — никто ему не препятствовал.  
Сенрицу, стоявшая позади, лишь надсадно кашлянула, и, заметив это, Леорио недоуменно моргнул.  
— Что? Что он сказал?  
Но всего этого Фуу не слышала.  
Она вновь и вновь проигрывала в голове слова, сказанные Сян.


	9. Chapter 9

После его ухода повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь далеким шумом бойни где-то на верхних этажах. Подняв голову к потолку, Фуу вдруг осознала, как устала от всего этого — от беготни, от боязни быть задушенной во сне, как было с Момозе. Если бы не Лянь Сян, ее жизнь превратилась бы в самый настоящий ад.  
— А куда он там хочет, кстати? — вдруг прервал ее Леорио, задумчиво потирая шею.  
Они смотрели на закрывшуюся дверь, и Фугецу впервые подумала, что понятия не имела, за кем именно он охотился. Но, наверное, это не играло роли?.. В силах Лянь Сян она была уверена, пусть даже и знала лишь маску, за которой скрывался человек по имени Хисока. Имя было не важно. Бой с Цередрихом доказал, что Сян знал, что делать.  
Она верила в это.  
Раздраженно цыкнув, Курапика отмахнулся и развернулся на каблуке, после чего скрылся в тени. Последнее, что он бросил, было:  
— С «Пауками».  
И Фугецу широко распахнула глаза.  
Не слыша криков Леорио, она сорвалась с места вперед, прямиком за Лянь Сян. Проскользнула меж закрывающихся дверей и бросилась следом, не слыша чужих голосов. И лишь одна мысль стояла у нее в голове, одна неприятная мысль, которая заставляла ее двигаться все быстрее и быстрее.  
Нога почти не болела. Почти.  
Фугецу бежала по коридорам, залитым кровью, а в ушах у нее стояли слова Курапики о том, к кому направился Лянь Сян. Она слышала о его противниках, воспринимала их как сказку — далекую и нереальную, а в итоге оказалось, что все это быль. И, стало быть, Сян шел на бой с кем-то настолько легендарным, что у Фуу дух захватывало от одной лишь мысли о их связи. На бой с «Геней Редан»!..  
И она чувствовала — на последний.  
Не этого она хотела!  
Споткнувшись, Фугецу чуть было не упала на пол. Оглянувшись, она в ужасе скривилась — за ней лежало чье-то обезглавленное тело. Стараясь больше не смотреть на него, она медленно поднялась на ноги и оперлась руками о колени. Все тело дрожало. Но она не могла остановится.  
В мыслях было лишь одно. Бежать! Бежать, пока она не найдет Лянь Сян, пока...  
Пока не найдет.  
Фугецу почувствовала, как перестала скрывать ее тьма коридора, когда она выбежала в холл.  
Когда-то это место было красивым, богатым. Сейчас же дорогие украшения были разбиты и сожжены, на полу вместе с дорогими мехами красовались растерзанные тела, а посреди этого пиршества хаоса стояли они, те, кто заставил Фуу в ужасе отшатнуться назад.  
«Пауки».  
Они синхронно подняли на нее взгляд, но Фугецу смотрела не на них — на человека, которого они приковали к месту десятком клинков. Растрепанные светлые волосы, золотые глаза — то был Лянь Сян. И он смотрел сквозь нее, куда-то назад, с такой яростью во взгляде, что на мгновение Фуу едва не осела на пол.  
— Кто это? — прошипел низкий мужчина в плаще.  
«Пауки» изучающе смотрели на нее, вынюхивали, пытались выяснить происхождение. Видели в ней лишь нового вторженца в их дикую охоту, начавшуюся неясно из-за чего. И когда человек с мечом выпрямился и направился к ней, и Фугецу приготовилась бежать, его вдруг окликнула девушка с яркими волосами.  
— Нобунага! Постой.  
Она поравнялась с ним и с прищуром взглянула на Фуу, пока та глядела на них подобно дикому зверьку.  
— Это одна из принцесс.  
— Что-то она так не выглядит, — пробормотал названный Нобунагой и отмахнулся.  
Девушка рядом с ним злобно улыбнулась, после чего назойливым тоном проговорила:  
— Не все принцы обязаны быть похожи на ту бессмертную суку.  
— Мачи! Ну-ка не умничай мне тут! Я не про это, — Нобунага вновь поглядел на Фугецу. — Ну и отлично! Что нам теперь делать? Зачем ты здесь, тыковка?  
Он обратился к ней вежливо, почти игриво, явно не думая даже о вреде, хотя хищные взгляды у него за спиной говорили, что стоит Фуу сделать одно лишнее движение — и ее голова полетит с плеч. Сглотнув, она указала пальцем на Лянь Сян.  
— Это мой телохранитель. Я пришла за ним.  
— Телохранитель? — раздался смешок позади Нобунаги.  
«Пауки» рассмеялись, не обращая внимания на попытки Лянь Сян вырваться из их плена. Так показалось Фугецу — но стоило ему освободить одну руку, находясь в миллиметре от свободы, как мужчина с крестом на лбу резко всадил ему в ладонь еще пару ножей. Он покривился, отчего смех вокруг него мгновенно потух.  
— Вот уж не подумал бы, что Хисока станет кого-то защищать, — прошипел мужчина в плаще. Нобунага лишь фыркнул.  
— Дай зверю цель — и он ради нее будет готов на что угодно. Даже выйти из образа.  
Они замолчали, когда их лидер — тот мужчина с крестом — поднял руку в примирительном жесте.  
— Нет, все логично. Он притворялся, чтобы добраться до нас. Умный ход. Один из немногих...  
— Хватит тянуть резину, Куроро, убей его поскорее, — прикрикнула Мачи.  
Она выхватила клинок из рук Нобунаги и швырнула его прямо боссу в руки — Фугецу замерла, когда тот с легкостью поймал его. Таков был уровень «Пауков», они были монстрами, настоящими. И Лянь Сян был им ровней — гораздо выше сестрицы Камиллы и братца Бенджамина. По сравнению с людьми перед ней старшие братья и сестры были неумехами и глупцами, не понимавшими основ нэн.  
Перевернув клинок в руке, Куроро криво улыбнулся — и, когда он занес меч над головой, Фугецу дернулась вперед.  
— Не надо, пожалуйста!  
Все взгляды вмиг устремились на нее.  
— Вы ошибаетесь, это не... Не тот, кого вы ищете! Просто охотник, которого приставили ко мне — срывая голос, попыталась крикнуть Фугецу.  
Соврать, донести ложь, но ей здесь не верили. Уж слишком очевидно было то, как она лгала. Поджав губы, Фуу попыталась двинуться вперед, но ее схватил за локоть Нобунага. Она пересеклась с ним взглядом и судорожно поджала губы.  
— Умоляю!  
— Нет, ты не права, — вдруг мягко сказал Куроро.  
В руках его появилась призрачная цепь, обвитая вокруг глотки Сян, и он дернул за нее, отчего та сжалась крепче. Лянь Сян булькнул кровью, но не издал ни звука, и, наклонившись к нему, Куроро схватил его за волосы, после чего повернул лицом к Фугецу. Он улыбнулся и тем же добрым тоном произнес:  
— Сейчас ты увидишь истинное лицо своего стража. Ведь перед тобою лишь фальшивка, фикция, созданная для обмана и убийства.  
И вдруг лицо Лянь Сян рассыпалось, подобно иллюзии.  
Фугецу в ужасе отшатнулась назад.  
— Я провожу тебя до безопасного места, — хмуро произнесла Мачи.  
Она коснулась плеча Фугецу, увлекая ее за собой, но, внезапно, принцесса вырвалась вперед — и бросилась прямиком к Лянь Сян. Хисоке. Не важно. Это не заботило ее в то мгновение — лишь вероятность того, что обещание, данное ранее, станет пылью и трухой. Плевать, что думали другие, что видели в этом. Она знала, чего хочет. И знала, что пусть даже полюбила фальшивый несуществующий образ, где-то под лисьей маской скрывалось хоть что-то, что было в Сян от настоящего «я».  
Вытянув руку, Фугецу подалась вперед. И крикнула:  
— Лянь Сян!  
Нет, не так.  
— Хисока!  
Лишь для того, чтобы встретиться с его взглядом. Пустым, незаинтересованным. Он смотрел прямиком на принцессу, но видел вместо этого пустое место — так показалось Фуу в тот момент, когда глаза их встретились. У этого человека было другое лицо, провал вместо носа, но взгляд был тем же. Он не видел в ней ровню. И не подчинялся.  
Фугецу была для него пустым местом.  
Насмешливым тоном он произнес:  
— А ты еще кто?  
Чуть замешкавшись, Куроро перехватил клинок Нобунаги в руке и опустил его вниз.  
И мир вокруг остановился.


	10. Chapter 10

Впоследствии журналисты много раз пытались разобраться в таинственном гибели «Кита» и почти всех его пассажиров, но эта тайна осталась лишь меж Какином и Ассоциацией Охотников.  
По слухам, старшие принцы, Бенджамин, Камилла и Цередрих, добрались до Темного Континента со своими людьми, где их след постепенно терялся. Остальные же, кому довелось выжить в массовой резне на корабле, доблестно хранили молчание, опасаясь кары свыше, будь то убийцы Какина или же охотники, не желавшие распространения правды.  
Но в ту ночь, ночь, когда огромный корабль, что должен был довести их до счастливого будущего, затонул, никто не думал о событиях после. В мирно покачивавшейся спасательной лодке, такой же, что и стала могилой для Качо, Фугецу вместе с королевой Ойто и ее свитой дожидалась своей участи. Ей думалось, что сейчас ее и Вобл поглотят мерзкие липкие руки, растущие из тени, но этого все не происходило и не происходило...  
Ритуал был нарушен. Наказания не будет. Качо могла дожить до этого, но не свершилось.  
Ни одна из ее версий.  
Вместе со свитой Ойто к ним присоединились Сенрицу и Леорио. Последний о чем-то яростно спорил с Курапикой, но их ругань Фугецу не слушала, меланхоличным взглядом смотря на догорающие останки корабля, постепенно скрывающиеся в волнах океана. В голове ее витало множество мыслей.  
Можно ли было обойтись без лишних жертв? Как там была ее мать?  
Спаслись ли «Пауки» вместе с Лянь Сян?.. Хисокой.  
Она видела — Куроро не убил его.  
Та девушка, Мачи, отвела ее обратно в укрытие. По пути она рассказала ей о том, что прекрасно понимала ее чувства — то, насколько странным очарованием обладал Хисока, тем, что губило. Словно лисий морок, от которого получаешь медленно уничтожающее тебя удовольствие.  
— Хисока не умеет испытывать симпатию. Забудь о нем и живи свободно, — сказала Мачи тогда. — Не повторяй моих ошибок.  
Эти слова не покидали ее голову. Мысленно Фугецу понимала, насколько та девушка была права, но что-то внутри отказывалось принимать истину. Она создала для себя свою правду, фальшивую, но приятную — ту, где образ Лянь Сян не был простой лишь игрой, и в этом чарующем облике было нечто настоящее, нечто от Хисоки.  
Задумавшись, Фугецу вслух пробормотала:  
— Может, мне тоже стать охотником?..  
Пиджак Сян приятно грел и защищал от неприятного морского бриза. До земли оставалось совсем немного — хорошо были видны очертания берега, и Фугецу шумно вздохнула, облокачиваясь на сидящего рядом Леорио. Тот лишь злобно фыркнул, явно в ответ не на это.  
— Быть охотником отвратительно. Не рекомендую.  
Он замешкался, видя недоуменный взгляд остальных в лодке.  
— Ну, то есть, конечно, есть свои плюсы, — он неловко рассмеялся. — Вроде денег. Но ты ж принцесса, у тебя их куры не клюют! Я на экзамене чуть душу не отдал, если бы не Курапика и Гон с Киллуа, я бы сейчас был мертв! Ну, или, что более вероятно, просто не прошел бы первый этап, отчаялся бы и нашел работу в дешевой подпольной клинике. Грустная история, хорошо что не сбылась.  
— Гон и Киллуа?  
Фугецу никогда ранее не слышала этих имен. Курапика внезапно тепло улыбнулся и резко отвернулся, продолжая сюсюкаться с Вобл вместе с Ойто, а Леорио, чуть задумавшись, вдруг кивнул.  
— Мы вместе с ними и одним тупицей-самоубийцей, — Курапика кинул на него убийственный взгляд, — вместе прошли экзамен. Славные ребята! Один, правда, наемный убийца, но, я думаю, у всех свои недостатки, да? Да? Это не касается тебя, придурок с самоубийственным нэн, даже не смотри на меня так!  
У них с Курапикой определенно были какие-то терки из-за хацу последнего, но Фугецу предпочла не знать, что именно заставляло их сейчас обмениваться взглядами разной степени озлобленности. Наконец, когда Курапика с возмущенным вздохом отвернулся, Леорио шумно выдохнул — так гордо, что сразу стало ясно, что он праздновал свою победу в игре в гляделки, после чего развернулся к Фуу.  
— Но Гон — чудесный пацан!  
Леорио улыбнулся, и эта улыбка показалась Фугецу самой теплой из всех.  
— Шустрый, умный — жуть! Правда еще и безалаберный, потому что поставил тупое условие на свой нэн... Прямо как некоторые... Да, Курапика?  
Упомянутый, не поворачиваясь, погрозил Леорио крепко сжатым кулаком, но на его устах Фугецу заметила улыбку. Закатив глаза, молодой медик выразительно взглянул на принцессу, после чего махнул рукой на приятеля.  
— Вот посмотри! В кого вырастают молодые амбициозные охотники. Это у них с Гоном семейное, определенно. Жизнь тратить на всякие глупости, вроде мести, а мне потом разбираться! Я, знаете ли, тоже не железный! И волнуюсь! Посмотри, посмотри! Этот придурок довел меня до слез!  
Фуу едва сдержала смешок, заметив, что Леорио ничуть не плакал, а если и смахивал слезы, то явно выдуманные им самим.  
— Тебе бы он понравился. Он в принципе не может не понравится, золото, а не ребенок! Думаю, сейчас он где-то на год младше тебя... Или около того...  
— На год?! — Фугецу удивленно распахнула глаза. — Такой юный?  
— И не говори, в двенадцать лет приперся на экзамен и прошел с первого раза. Я, знаешь ли, тоже молодой, но это просто какая-то жуть!  
Чуть подумав, он добавил неуверенным тоном:  
— Ну, то есть, я же выгляжу молодо, да?.. Гм. У Гона тоже какие-то претензии к Хисоке. У них, как бы это сказать, довольно специфичные отношения... Не твои с ним, конечно, но...  
— Специфичные?  
Фугецу недоуменно вскинула бровь, и даже Курапика обернулся, чтобы выслушать, что скажет Леорио. Он довольно улыбался, и Фуу показалось, что все-то молодой телохранитель знал, просто ему нравилось видеть, как не справляется его приятель с поставленной целью.  
Наконец Леорио не выдержал и буркнул:  
— Ладно! По-честному. Они хотят набить друг другу морды, и у Гона кулаки чешутся проделать это с Хисокой. Ну или чесались... Я его хорошо понимаю, эту наглую рыжую морду трудно не захотеть убить, но я бы ни за что не полез на Хисоку. Ну, то есть ты его видела! Ужас!  
— Не полез бы?  
Леорио мгновенно помрачнел, когда рядом тихо рассмеялся Курапика.  
— А Гон говорил мне, что ты на него с одной веткой в руках бросился. Без нэн даже.  
— Давно и неправда, — зло пробурчал молодой врач. — И вообще, и вообще, не умничай! У меня тут деловой разговор с принцессой Какина, это ты там наобщался уже со всякими родовитыми умниками, а я человек простой! Пользуюсь моментом, смакую его! И, в общем...  
Он обернулся к Фуу и покривил губы.  
— Думаю, если бы вы познакомились, вы бы смогли отыскать его... Возможно. Если Гона это еще интересует. И если он нашел способ вернуть нэн. Только не спрашивай об этом, такое нормальным языком даже я не способен объяснить. Но я бы посоветовал тебе кое-что. И выслушай мои слова.  
Голос Леорио зазвучал слишком серьезно для человека, который только что от души кривлялся. Нахмурившись, он отвел взгляд в сторону, после чего мрачным тоном пробормотал:  
— Ты бы плюнула на это дело, а? Хисока... Это не тот человек, которого стоило бы искать. Он убийца. Ты сама видела. Ему до тебя нет никакого дела, радуйся, что ты вообще жива! Он мог зарезать тебя, когда ты бы ему надоела, и все! Пользуйся моментом, редко когда Хисоке нет дела до... отмеченного им человека.  
Сзади раздался зевок — это был Курапика.  
— Послушайте его, Ваше Высочество. В кои-то веки он говорит что-то разумное.  
Леорио вмиг покраснел и развернулся, после чего гавкнул на довольно усмехающегося Курапику:  
— Какого черта, эй?! Я всегда говорю разумные вещи!..  
Задумавшись, Фугецу провела пальцем по губам.  
После провала экспедиции и раскрытия тайны страшного ритуала общественность точно не даст отцу и выжившим старшим спокойно вести дела, а значит, можно было ускользнуть из дома и заняться собственными поисками. Найти этого мальчика, Гона, а затем, вместе с ним, отправиться следом за Лянь Сян.  
Нет, не Лянь Сян. Хисокой.  
Леорио говорил верные вещи, но ее жизнь уже была мешаниной из глупого и неправильного. Прерываться сейчас было бы слишком поздно, а потому, стоило продолжать. До тех пор, пока она не добьется своего. До тех пор, пока не отыщет Сян.  
Уверенно она сжала кулак. И подняла взгляд на Леорио.  
— Где, ты говоришь, живет Гон?


End file.
